


Into the Blue Again

by dawnishere



Series: Heith Week 2k17 (July) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnishere/pseuds/dawnishere
Summary: And you may find yourself in a beautiful house, with a beautiful wifeAnd you may ask yourself, "Well... how did I get here?"Heith Week Day 3:Fighting/Touch+ Day 4:Dream/Reality





	Into the Blue Again

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fic is sponsored by Talking Heads' _Once in a Lifetime_. It's the song that I always think of for these kinds of AUs and it's mildly apropos. The title also comes from the song. 
> 
> There was an Actor AU and a Pacific Rim AU that didn't make the cut, so I'll likely be posting those after this week is over!

Keith was on his own when he was ambushed by a bunch of druids. He was supposed to be looking for the prisoner bay, but somewhere between turn a corner and losing Pidge’s connection, he’d gotten lost. He cursed himself for going off on his own, but couldn’t help the relief coursing through him; at least the others were safe. 

The druids surrounded him and Keith felt like a cornered animal. He tried his best to dodge the energy blows, but he was quickly tiring and the sword in his hand was growing heavier by the minute. 

“In another time, you would have fought on our side,” hissed a familiar voice. Keith tried to remember when he would have ever had the opportunity to hear a druid’s voice as he swiftly turned to deflect an energy blast. His sword cut through empty space. He was so thoroughly outnumbered. His comm unit wasn’t functioning. This was beyond simply bad; this was dire. There was no sugarcoating it. 

“I would never join you. Not in any time.” Keith said, feinting to the right to avoid a stab from an energy dagger. The druids around him all seemed to laugh simultaneously and he wondered if there were even more than one. If it was just another magic trick to throw him off. 

“You’re so confident, youngling. How can you know?” The druid’s voice rang in his ears. It seemed to permeate every corner of his mind and a sharp pain in his head made him wince. He felt his arms stiffen without his permission. His sword slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor. Without his energy to power it, it transformed back into his Bayard. 

“I would never join you,” Keith repeated loudly, but the throbbing in his head was making it hard to think. He clutched at his head with bruising force. Without meaning to, he fell to his knees painfully and blood quickly soaked into his suit from where he’d skinned them. 

The druids laughed again, but their attacks ceased. They converged on him like locusts and Keith was powerless to stop them or fight back. His head felt like it was going to burst. Spots of black interrupted his vision and he felt sick. 

“Think of this as a merciful end, youngling. You’re about to experience Reality for the first time in your pathetic life.” Something about the druid’s words was off; it wasn’t being translated properly, like the translator implant in Keith’s ear didn’t recognize the sounds. But he didn’t have time to ponder it. The druid who spoke lowered a cold, punishing hand to his forehead and Keith’s vision faded to black as he lost consciousness. 

_ii._

His heart pounded in his chest as he ran down the corridor like he had a bloodthirsty yupper after him. For all he knew, that’s what was chasing him. Keith had no idea where he was, but he knew, whatever he did, stopping would be a death wish. 

Behind him, his assailant chased and was gaining on him. He didn't dare turn to look behind him, instead willing his legs to put in a burst of speed. Faith didn't work, and he half-wished he had one of the witch's druids to help him get his tail off his back. This was a shitshow. _Why would he want a druid to help him? He felt like he was having an out of body experience. He was watching himself, but he_ was _himself._ A sharp pain at the base of his skull flared and Keith tried his best to will it away as he pounded down the hallway.

In one hand, he had a tiny drive tucked against his palm. What was on it? Blueprints? He could hear the other’s footsteps thudding closer and closer and knew he’d have to hurry if he didn’t want a firefight. The corridor looked familiar, and with a jolt, he realized it was one on the ship. _He_ was on the ship. But why was he running? He found it in himself to speed up and round a sharp turn, only to be met with a dead end.

There were no hiding spaces nearby and he steeled himself for the inevitable confrontation. His tail rounded the corner, shoulder cannon propped up and ready to shoot. He readied his own phaser, but prepared to drop it and draw his sword as soon as it ran out of the little ammo that clearly remained in the barrel. His jaw nearly dropped as he realized who he was looking at.

_"...Hunk?"_

"Keith, I should have known it was you." Hunk said angrily, fingers poised near but not on the trigger. So that's how this would go. 

“Hunk, what’s going on?” His voice took on a note of desperation as he eyed Hunk’s cannon nervously.

"Don't act innocent, Keith, it doesn’t suit you and you’re only insulting my intelligence," Hunk replied curtly, a bitter squint to his eyes.

“No, man, I’m serious, I don’t know how I got here!” 

“Drop the drive,” Hunk ordered, ignoring Keith’s words. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith said instead of dropping it. He didn’t know why, but he knew he had to hold onto it. Even if it meant lying to Hunk. 

Hunk sighed, and brought his finger closer to the trigger. “I’ll give you one last chance to return the drive, as a nod to our personal history. But you can’t get away with this forever, Keith, and I can’t keep letting you go.” His voice broke on the last couple of words. What was going on? What personal history? 

“Hunk…” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry, Keith. I lo—“ The pain in his skull burst and Keith’s vision whited out just before he fainted.

_iii._

He was walking through strangely familiar hallways. Blue lockers lined the walls and his shoes made quiet clicks on the linoleum floor as he strode through the corridor. Where was he going? What was this place? Keith looked around, trying to find some identifying piece of information. The overhead lights cast a glare and he spotted a glass case further up the corridor. He hurried up, and found himself looking at a trophy case.

His old high school? He hadn’t been here in years. He transferred out of here as quickly as he could once he’d been accepted to the Garrison Galaxy. What was he doing here? A dull throb made itself known in the back of his skull. He ignored it. 

A slightly ajar door near the trophy case squeaked as an unseen breeze opened it a little further, and he stepped closer, cautious. Why was the school so empty? Just as he reached his hand into the crack between the door and the frame, the door swung open and Keith jumped back. An older woman dressed in a sharp pantsuit stood in the doorway, an unamused look painting her wrinkled features. 

“You must be Mr. Kogane; we’ve been expecting you.” 

That didn’t sound ominous at all, Keith thought. His training all but warned him against following the woman, but he needed to know why he was here. Something in his gut told him this woman would know. He fell into step with her and she led him deeper into what looked like an office. They stopped outside a door with a small placard on the upper part of it, reading _Principal_. The principal’s office? He was beginning to feel a sense of déjà vu. He’d had his fair share of being called to the principal’s office during his time here, but why would he be here now? This wasn’t making any sense. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small, dark-haired girl sitting next to the door with her arms crossed. She glanced up at him as he passed, and her face looked startlingly familiar. Who was she? His headache grew marginally worse and he turned his face away from the strange girl, focusing on breathing through the pain.

The woman (the principal, presumably) unlocked the door and invited him inside. He nodded, his head swimming from the motion, and stepped in, taking the seat in front of the desk. The woman began without introducing herself. “I’m glad you could make it here on such short notice, Mr. Kogane. I’m sure you’re a very busy man.”

“Of course,” he found himself replying. “Why am I here?” he asked without beating around the bush. 

“Right, let’s get right to it. We called you here to deal with a disciplinary issue. Your daughter—“

He was confused. “My daughter?” His voice showed his disbelief. 

The woman gave him a strange look. “Yes,” she drawled. “We’re required by policy to inform the parents when something of this magnitude occurs. Your husband didn’t answer so we reached out to you. As my secretary likely told you—“

All of a sudden, the pain in his head grew tenfold. He was unable to keep the low groan of pain in his throat as he clutched the sides of his head. The woman at the desk jumped to her feet, her lips moving to form soundless words.

_Keith…_

Where was that voice coming from?

_please…._

The pain made focusing difficult but he tried to pinpoint the voice. It sounded so familiar. It sounded so sad.

_come back._

He blacked out. 

**INTERLUDE**

_They found Keith collapsed on the ground, alone. When Pidge was finally able to reestablish her connection to his communication unit, the last thing she caught before it blitzed out completely was the faint, slimy words of what had to be a druid and Keith’s agonized scream. It had been long enough to get a location on him, though, and she told Lance and Hunk to get there pronto. There was no telling what would be facing them and it would be plain stupid to send just one of them. They’d made that mistake with Keith and she refused to let another one of her friends run headfirst into danger without backup._

_Keith was unresponsive when they found him. Lance looked worried as Hunk rolled their friend’s lax body over onto his back. He wasn’t conscious, that much was obvious, and he’d broken out into a cold sweat. His vitals were low, despite no obvious signs of injuries and they knew they had very little time to get him back to the castle and into a cryopod for healing._

_“Pidge, can you get us a safe route back to the Green Lion?” Hunk said lowly into his communicator._

_“Yeah, I’m on it. Be careful, you guys. The druids might still be hanging around.”_

_They made it back to the castle as fast as Pidge dared to pilot. When Hunk arrived to the cryopod chamber, out of breath, Keith in his arms and Lance and Pidge on his tail, Allura and Coran let out a horrified gasp. Hunk laid Keith out on a cot that Coran had brought into the room, giving the older man the space to examine his friend._

_“Allura, you need to come look at this.” Coran called to the Princess, a grave note of worry in his voice. Allura stepped closer. Coran gestured to Keith’s eyelids, which had taken on a fragmented purple pattern. He pulled one eyelid back gently and Allura gasped again. The whites of his eyes had been completely overtaken by the same cracked purple veins and his irises moved rapidly._

_“Is this—“Allura began fearfully._

_“I’m afraid so,” Coran murmured sadly._

_“What’s wrong with him?” Pidge demanded. She looked ready to tear Coran away from Keith’s body but stilled when Hunk laid a calming hand on her shoulder._

_“Is he dying? Why aren’t you putting him in a healing pod?” Lance was disquieted._

_“Pidge,” Coran turned to the small paladin, ignoring Lance’s demands. “Did you happen to catch what the druids said to Keith just before his comm shorted out?”_

_“Yeah,” she drawled, a puzzled expression overtaking the concern for a moment. “It was really weird. It was almost like the translator couldn’t translate it fully.” She looked back at her friends and Lance gave her an encouraging nod. “They said something like,’you’re about to experience reality for the first time.’” Coran and Allura exchanged panicked looks._

_“Coran, how did they get their hands on it?” Allura asked worriedly. “I thought it had been lost since before even Zarkon was born.”_

_“I thought so too, Princess,” Coran looked frightened. “My guess is Haggar has something to do with it.”_

_“Can someone please tell us what’s going on? Our friend could be dying and you won’t even tell us!” Hunk burst out, fists clenched at his sides. “Can’t a healing pod fix this?”_

_“I’m afraid not, number 3.” Coran said gently. “Keith as we know him is no longer present in this body. He’s being drawn into other realities as we speak. If we put him in a healing pod, his lifeforce will be lost to the void. He needs a grounding influence and we cannot give him that in a pod.”_

_Pidge looked contemplative. “You said_ it _had been lost for millennia. What is_ it _?”_

_Coran shut his eyes and he looked feebler than they’d ever seen him. Allura clasped his shoulder, and stepped in front of him. “It’s a very old magical art. It was used by the old high priestesses of Altea’s ancient past. We called it experiencing Reality.” The paladins’ translators skipped the word again, unable to translate it. Allura continued without pausing. “The priestesses used it to predict the future as oracles, but they stopped once they realized their own sisters had been secretly developing it as a weapon against members of visiting royal families. If used without a grounding presence, it means certain death. As I heard it, the scrolls detailing the use of the art had been banned and burned, all except for one copy, which disappeared. But it hadn’t been seen since the time of the high priestesses.”_

_“A very, very, very long time ago,” Coran clarified. “I should never have let you all go onto that ship. I should have predicted something like this…”_

_“What can we do?” Hunk demanded. “Is there anything or are we just gonna let him d-die?”_

_“Someone needs to be touching him at all times. But it’ll be dangerous. There’s no telling what could happen. You could be sucked into one of the realities just as easily as he is,” the older Altean warned. “It has to be someone with a similar genetic structure or we risk his lifeforce not recognizing his body,” Coran explained._

_“But none of us are directly related to him,” Pidge pointed out._

_“Oh no, that’s not necessary, thankfully. We just need someone from the same species. That opens it up to you three and any of the Blade of Marmora fellows.” There was a long silence as the three paladins considered the circumstances._

_“I’ll do it,” Hunk raised his hand, then lowered it in shock. He couldn’t belief what he was offering, but Keith needed him to be brave right now. This team couldn’t go on without him. He said more confidently, “I’ll do it.”_

_“Hunk…” Lance breathed, reaching for his friend. “You don’t have to do this.”_

_“I really do,” Hunk turned to look at him with a sad smile. “Shiro’s not here, or he’d have offered himself in a heartbeat. I—I can’t be a leader like Shiro was, but I can do this.”_

_“I get it,” Lance sighed. “When did you become so self-sacrificing?” He smiled humorlessly._

_“Couldn’t tell ya,” Hunk admitted, and walked closer to Keith’s body, past the two Alteans. He warily placed a hand on Keith’s exposed arm. Coran shifted closer as well. Hunk's expression grew serious._ “Tell me what to do.” 

_iv._

They were happening faster now. It was hard to pinpoint a single timeline. That’s what they were, he realized. Well, maybe timelines, in some ways, but more accurately: realities. 

He found himself in one reality where the Alteans were much larger and sharper-toothed than in his one and another in which the paladins were all rabbits. His stay in each was mercifully brief. He found himself married to Lance in another and was almost thankful when the characteristic headache showed up and swept him into a different reality all together. 

Somehow, in each and every one, he came into contact with Hunk. Lance and Pidge made their appearances in some but not all, and Shiro he only saw twice. The Princess and Coran were infrequent visitors in his visions too. But Hunk. He was always there. It wasn’t _his_ Hunk, but he would take what he would get. And that voice….

Who was it? It sounded familiar but he knew better than to make assumptions. For now, he would deal with the realities as they came and if the voice appeared again, he’d give into it.

_v._

His head throbbed. It felt like someone had taken a baseball bat to his skull and just fucked about. He lifted a heavy hand to his head and his eyes widened as he realized he had a handcuff around his wrist. He took in the room warily. He was in some sort of hospital room. It felt coldly clinical, all white walls and sterile floors. His handcuff was attached to his bed and he tugged at it as roughly as he dared. 

The door creaked open, letting in a blinding ray of artificial light. He relaxed his body and tried to pretend to be asleep.

“I know you’re awake, Mr. Kogane,” a familiar voice chuckled, amused. Keith cracked open an eyelid and glared at Lance. He looked different. Beyond the white coat and the stethoscope around his neck, he meant. Something about his hair looked more polished and his demeaner seemed different too. The signs were obvious; this was not the Lance he knew nor was this his reality. At this point, he was wondering if he’d ever make it back home. 

“Lance,” he said tersely. The stranger (because, Keith warned himself, that’s what this Lance was) blinked in surprise.

“I didn’t realize we were on such friendly terms, Mr. Kogane,” not-Lance said blandly. “Please, call me Dr. McClain.” Keith said nothing. The doctor shrugged and continued, flipping over a page on his clipboard. “Congratulations on waking up. You’ve been in a coma for the last three weeks.”

Keith didn’t have to feign his shock. “Excuse me?”

“You were hit by a drunk driver just as you tried to escape the scene of a bank robbery,” McClain nodded at the handcuff around his wrist. “We couldn’t get a hold of any family, so you can call someone if you want. Well, not to pick you up, since you’re technically in police custody. But they can come see you.” 

He didn’t have anyone and he told the doctor as much. McClain hummed in acknowledgement and Keith ignored the pitying look he gave him. “I’ll call the police then. They’ve been waiting to hear your testimony.” 

When the doctor left, Keith squeezed his fingers together, trying to make his hand as narrow as he could. With a small wince as the cheap metal scraped against the back of his hand, he freed himself of the handcuff. 

Now, to escape routes. 

With his head still aching, he knew any acrobatics from a window were dangerous. There was no telling when he’d be pulled out of this reality and he didn’t feel comfortable causing his alternate self’s death by falling out of a 16th floor window. 

He still felt sluggish, but went ahead with pulling out the IV drip on the inside of his elbow. He ripped out the monitor’s cords as soon as it started beeping and winced again. His head felt like Red had sat on it. When no nurses or doctors appear in his room, Keith got out of the bed and nearly collapsed. Whoever this version of him had been, he had weak legs, made weaker from three weeks of disuse. He grasped the railing on the bed and lifted himself up, bracing his legs for another step. 

He was slowly approaching the door when it flew open and a tiny body came through it. Keith was exhausted. Did someone have to try to kill him with a door in every reality he entered? 

“Kogane, my man, we’ve been looking all over for you.” The tiny form revealed herself as Pidge. For whatever reason, she was dressed in bright blue scrubs, and had a nurse’s name tag on her left shirt pocket. Ah. 

“Why didn’t you check the databases?” Keith asked her, puzzled. She took his arm and led him outside the room. No one in the hallway gave them a second look. Not-Lance was nowhere to be seen. 

“Couldn’t. They had you listed as John Doe for three weeks. I guess they hadn’t put your identity on record in order to keep your name out of the press until they could interrogate the shit outta you.” Pidge grumbled. She dropped the disgusted look on her face and pasted on a smile as an actual nurse passed them. When they rounded the corner, they took off for the stairs, mindful of Keith’s weakened state. “Sorry we had to leave you in the car, dude. We couldn’t risk getting caught.”

“I understand,” Keith said. “The needs of the many, right?”

_Keith…._

Pidge gave him suspicious look. “Right,” she drawled. She helped him down the stairs and he almost stumbled as the voice became more pronounced. “What’s wrong, Keith?”

“I just have a headache. Let’s keep going.” He needed to get out of here. The buzzing in his head was growing more insistent and he knew by now it meant he was going to be pulled elsewhere. He didn’t want to be near the hospital (and the cops) when it happened. 

When they got to the emergency exit on the first floor, not-Pidge shoved him against a wall and looked at him over the barrel of a pistol. Quiznak, he did not have time for this. 

“Who are you and what’re you doing with Kogane’s face?” Pidge spat. Keith gave her a disgusted look as he tried to wipe his face against his shoulder. Not-Pidge pushed the barrel of her gun harder against his rib and his breath caught in pain. 

“Would you believe me if I said I’m not from this timeline?” Keith asked rhetorically, a bitter, humorless tilt to his mouth. 

A pause. Then not-Pidge lessened the pressure she’d been exerting with her gun. “Yes, actually,” she admitted, curiosity alighting her eyes. 

“Well it’s true.” Keith tried. “I’m still the same guy? More or less, but I’m not from here. I don’t know how I got here but I won’t be here for much longer,” he revealed, somewhat reluctant. This was a stupid idea. Probably the worst he’d ever had. The buzzing was growing louder and Pidge’s face swam in his vision. 

_...where are……._

“I always knew the multi-verse theory was true,” Pidge muttered triumphantly, nearly knocking his head with her gun as she shot her arm in the air excitedly. “Tell me, how’d you get here? I’d love to know the mechanics of the kind of tech that would allow _that_ kinda shit.” 

“I’d love to explain,” Keith rasped, “but I’m not going to be here for long and you need to get me out of here before the police come looking for your friend.”

_...you…_

Pidge snapped to attention, looking a little disappointed in the process. “Right you are. Hunk should be waiting right outside with our ride.” _Hunk? A criminal?_ Keith supposed it was possible. He was willing to believe anything was possible at this point.

Hunk was waiting for them in the driver’s seat of a shady-looking black sedan, the windows tinted heavily. “Hey,” he greeted them casually when they threw themselves into the backseat. He had dark sunglasses on and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. “Hey, Kogane,” he gave him a _look_ as he lowered his sunglasses and Keith flushed, even though he knew it wasn’t his Hunk and there was no reason for it. 

Pidge gagged. “Stop that, he’s not our Kogane,” she grumbled, looking out of the back window for any tails as Hunk pulled away from the hospital and got on the road. 

The toothpick fell out of Hunk’s mouth in shock. “What d’ya mean?” He almost braked too hard but stopped himself in time. 

“He’s from an alternate reality, blah blah blah, point is: not our Keith.”

“Pidge, what have I told you about underselling shit? That’s not the kind of thing you can just—just brush off with a ‘blah blah’!” 

“There’s not much else to sell, big man.” Hunk scowled but didn’t say anything else to her.

"Sorry, man," Hunk apologized sheepishly, looking at him through the rearview mirror. Keith waved it off tiredly. He wasn’t paying attention to their familiar antics. The voice in his head was more insistent than ever. _Keith, listen to my voice. Let it center you. Come back. We need you. I need you._ Why was it so achingly familiar?

He let himself drown in it. What did he have to lose? 

“There he goes…” Pidge voiced knowingly, fading into the buzzing from the back of his mind. He collapsed against his seat as he gave into the void once more.

_i._

He woke up once more, this time in his own bed. It was hard to know for sure if he was back in the right reality. Keith sat up slowly, careful of his head. Despite his care, he felt dizzy and stilled a moment as he got his bearings. His arm felt strangely heavy and he realized it probably had to do with Hunk’s nearly manacle-like grip on it. Without realizing it, a fond smile overtook his face and he watched as Hunk’s chest rose and fell in sleep. 

It couldn’t last. 

The door to Keith’s suite slid open with a hiss and in tumbled Pidge and Lance, followed by Coran. Allura meandered in at a much more subdued pace, shaking her head at the others fondly. Hunk woke up from the noise and immediately jumped into a fighting stance, relaxing only when he found the castle’s other inhabitants. He looked over at Keith and looked fit to cry from relief when he saw him awake. 

“You’re back!” Pidge cheered, immediately looking mortified at her own unexpected outburst. 

“Welcome back, man. We were worried there for a sec,” Lance grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“How are you feeling?” Coran asked, taking out a bagful of medical instruments. Keith let him put a popsicle stick-like instrument on his tongue and pull at his eyelids, before he waved him off him in frustration.

“I’m fine, I swear. I feel a bit dizzy, but nothing a little food can’t solve, I think,” Keith mumbled, overwhelmed from all the attention. 

“I’ll get right on it, number 4! I’ll make you a bowl of my best nutritional goo!” Coran shouted, determined, and he bounced out of the room. 

Allura looked apologetic. “I think he still feels responsible for your condition.” She gave him a small smile. “It’s good to see you well again, Keith.” 

“Thanks, Princess,” he returned her smile.

Pidge was unable to keep still. “Since you’re okay now: what did you see? Did you go anywhere interesting?” 

“Did you see us?” Hunk asked, speaking for the first time since he woke up. Keith flushed uncomfortably as he remembered what not-Hunk had been about to say before he shot him. Romantic, Keith, truly. 

“Uhh…” 

“Damn, he must have seen something interesting for _that_ look,” Lance cackled and Pidge joined in. Keith’s face felt hot but he didn’t refute it. 

“Come on, guys, let’s leave him alone,” Hunk chastised gently. “He’s been through an ordeal and we should let him rest.” 

“Hunk is right,” Allura agreed. “Let’s let him rest and he can tell us all about his adventures if he wishes to, _later._ ” She herded Lance and Pidge out of the room, much to their dismay. Keith could hear their protests fade down the hallway outside his suite. Hunk made to follow them but he called his name just before he could leave. 

“Thank you,” Keith mumbled almost inaudibly, looking away from his friend. “I don’t know how you did it, but I think I have you to thank for…bringing me back.”

“Keith, you don’t have to thank me,” Hunk said softly, fiddling with his hands. “Any one of us would have done it. We care about you.”

“Yeah, but I….I’m glad it was you.” Keith couldn’t believe the sappiness of his own thoughts. He’d never live this down. 

“Yeah?” Hunk grinned shyly at him from the doorway. “Yeah, me too.” He walked back inside and approached his bed. His hands lifted hesitantly and Keith closed his eyes and nodded permission. Hunk tucked him in tenderly, and wiped his hair off of his forehead, lingering. He paused again, self-conscious, before sucking in a breath and leaning down to kiss Keith’s forehead. “Get some rest. I’ll see you really soon.” 

Keith screwed his eyes shut, his face overheating. He only opened them again when he heard the hiss of the door sliding shut behind Hunk. 

Hunk, huh? Well, he could take a hint from the multi-verse.

**Author's Note:**

> This kept getting away from me and I just had to put an end to it. I have a bunch of stuff written in the universes mentioned in this fic that got cut from the final doc and I'd be happy to post them for Free Day if enough of you want me to. 
> 
> If anyone remembers exactly what number Coran refers to everyone as (specifically Keith and Hunk), I'd be forever grateful if you could let me know so I can edit it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
